Pure of Heart
Opposed to what you would think, being pure of heart doesn't mean being a perfect, flawless hero. Basically, the Pure of Heart is the direct opposite of the Complete Monsters (a villain who is the most evil and depraved, without being redeemed). It means that they want to make the world better, or at least keep it from getting any worse. Not for themselves, but for everyone that lives in it. A Pure of Heart's heroic deeds are as natural as living and breathing; he or she is also identifiable through these traits: *'Pleasant: '''The character is basically nice and reasonable with any other character, and tries to get along with anyone who interacts with him, even if they are hostile to him. *'Selfless:' They think about others before themselves, and wouldn't hesitate to risk their lives to save others, sometimes even people they don't know. *'Incorruptible:' No matter how many times they are tempted, or how much pains they go through, a pure heart doesn't surrender to his inner demons, like anger. *'Forgiving:' They give their enemies chances and allows them to redeem themselves. Sometimes, they even ''save ''their enemies, ''after being their victims (Like Goku). *'Reluctant to kill: '''Some never kill any foe, no matter how cruel they are (Like Batman). Yet some do, though only in self defense (or in an equitable fight), in last resort, and with remorse. Heroes who have fun killing ''cannot ''be labelled pure of hearts, if they kill more than one person at least in a limited number. *'Acts:' A true hero shows his courage through actions, such as saving lives, or at least making life much easier for people in need. And most importantly, they expect no reward, and that goes for certain greedy heroes who can show their nice side. *'Naive: Sometimes, the hero just can't grasp unto most concepts, such as technology, money, or intercourse. Mostly, this is why they aren't interested in power or greed. Heroes that have this trait often are children or grow up in a primitive society. Older pure of heart characters started off as pure of heart (like Shido Itsuka, Sister Mary Eunice and Sephiria Arks KnightWalker), while in newer times, characters become pure of heart during character development (like Azul Jissele, Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane). That's why some categories (like Antiheroes and On & Off heroes, with FEW exceptions like Katarina Couteau) do not fit this one. It is also known as "'''Incorruptible Pure Pureness". *This term has been taken from TV tropes. For more information, see the original article. Important Note: For future reference the following categories are by and large not compatible with Pure of heart, and should be remembered before listing a character as this: Heroic Sociopaths, Sadistic Heroes, Heroic Murderer, Heroic Assassins, Morally Ambiguous. Obviously there are exceptions to this rule but they are exactly that: exceptions. If a character fits any of these, think twice before listing them as Pure of heart because chances are they don't fit it. ''Sliding Scale of Heroes This wiki currently recognizes four different '''overarching' standards for a hero's morality. #'The Pure of heart': Those who are above petty selfish behaviors and act entirely for the sake of others and are incorruptible in their pursuits. #'Outright Heroes': The standard hero model, not incorruptible and possibly even less than heroic on occasion but over all virtuous and true. #'Good Hearted Bastards': Those who may appear brash, selfish or uncaring but are beneath the surface caring and well intentioned heroes. #'Heroic Sociopaths': Those with no conscience or moral center incapable of functioning on a moral level but whom still assist the forces of good either for practical reasons or as a circumstance of story. We of course recognize several more types there in that may overlap but each of the above sum up overarching character and should not be entered lightly. Please note by it's nature no one can recover from being a sociopath if they can, they were never sociopaths in the first place. And while Pure of heart can be former villains they can not fall back into said habits willingly as by nature once Pure of heart a hero is incorruptible. ''Pure of Heart Proposals ''Add your own storyline's hero now. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''Despite being an 18+ rated story full of a bunch of dreadful, demonic, malevolent, sadistic and horrid Complete Monsters, there are still many pure-hearted heroes in the '''Sword of Kings' storyline who were the polar opposite of those villains, being brave, pleasant, peaceful, selfless, honest, loving, protective and benevolent. They are anything but evil.'' This includes character(s) included in 2036 parts from LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. * The adoptive sister of Katarina, Eugen Katsuragi, is a cute, pleasant and pure-hearted individual who loved and admired her big sister. Dreaming to reunite with her sister and willing to fight against the evil KnightWalker Family, Eugen joined Chronos Empire when she was 15 with her free will and fought selflessly for peace and tranquailty. She participated the Battle of Liberty City, fighting against the KnightWalker Family as well as joining the city's reconstruction. Because of her young age, Eugen was naive, shy, cheerful and adorable, never thinking about the ugly side of humanity at all. Her greatest wish is to reunite with her sister in Tenguu City, and when she met Katarina, she was very happy to have this family reunion. In her days with her sister, Eugen brought happiness to Katarina as well as La Folia. Unbeknowest to many, deep down within her naive appearance, Eugen was also a peace fighter with a protective and brave heart. When the World War III broke out and Tenguu City was attacked by Mafusa Gang, Katarina was trapped inside the burning city by Aki Honda. After knowing her sister was in serious danger, Eugen came to the rescue with the forces of Chronos Empire with no hestitation, and she even tragically sacrificed herself during the mission when Aki Honda pierced through her heart with a blade, killing her. Before her death, Eugen gave her best wishes to Katarina and succubed her fate before blessing her sister with no regrets. Eugen's death scene was considered to be one of, if not the, saddest scene happened ever in the entire storyline, and yet her selfless sacrifice eventually made Katarina more matured and made her find her destiny. Being an adorable figure in Katarina's life even if their reunion was short, Eugen shall never die out from her sister's mind. Eugen represents love and shows that you don't need to worry about the dark side of the people, because there is always a light in their heart'.'' * Being the founder of Chronos Empire that fought against the warmonging KnightWalker Family, 'Sephiria Arks KnightWalker' is the half-sister of Eckidina KnightWalker, with the latter being one of the most hateful monsters in the storyline. However, Sephiria is the polar opposite of Eckidina. While Eckidina lived in a rich and prosperous childhood, she was a spoiled child who start waging wars, spreading pain, killing lives and even destroying the world for nothing but sheer fun, causing hatred of almost everyone even including evil people like Michael Langdon. As for Eckidina's sister... Even though being suffered a lot in her childhood, Sephiria was one of the most benevolent and respected figures in World War III who start spreading peace, hope, saving lives and fighting against the entire KnightWalker Alliance to save the entire world from destruction. Unlike her cruel father and her devilish sister, Sephiria hates chaos and war, and she would try as hard as she could to help Katarina fight against Eckidina. When Eugen Katsuragi was revealed to be a willingly spy of Chronos Empire, Sephiria felt sorry for Eugen's death and even apologized to Katarina, willing to take blame for Eugen's death despite not the one who killed her. When Eckidina became Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Sephiria helped Katarina to fight against her demonic half-sister with no regret, only because she tried to save the remaining humanity from the utter destruction. Later, after the death of Eckidina/Diabla, Sephiria was teleported to the Multi-Universe War to fight against the Balam Alliance for her heroic deeds, and during the time she was recognized as one of the bravest and pure hearted girls of Earth by the Reality Council alongside La Folia and Katarina for saving humanity from the World War III and the LN-666 Project. After the end of the storyline, she became a the first Inverse Abyssal in the history of the Multi-Universe; a Inverse Form of the Abyssals unlike the original Abyssal that are evil, the Inverse Abyssal is more like a good counterpart of the Abyssals. After Isaac Westcott's downfall, Sephiria participated the foundation of New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, becoming a benevolent New Republic leader who devoted herself to protect every poor souls and fix the will and order in Multi-Universe which were almost shattered because of the Balam Alliance. Not only have a beautiful face but also a heart of pure kindness, Sephria became loved by all of her friends and allies. 'Sephiria represents courageous individualism and shows to us that you can not be let down because of the people who judge you because of the people you're related with'.'' * Despite having the similar appearance and being former friends, the story's Bigger Good, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, is the exact good counterpart of the malevolent Issac Ray Peram Westcott, better known The Fallen. Despite being one of the people who once joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and was partly responsible for the First Spirit's arrival on Earth, Elliot was completely unaware of his evil friend true intentions at all. When he found out Westcott's true nature, Elliot was so horrified and disgusted by the monstrous consequences Westcott brought, and thus he immediately left the DEM Empire alongside his secretary, Karen Nora Mathers, before building the New Conglomerate, Ratatoskr and the Alliance of Freedom, all pacifist organization against Westcott as well as the entire Balam Alliance. He also abandoned their friendship after knowing Isaac's true nature. Even when Isaac tried to persuade him back to his side, Elliot bluntly refused and revealed that their former friendship died out completely. Now, Elliot saw Westcott not as a friend, but as a fiend as well as enemy who need to be overthrown in order to save the entire Multi-Universe from utter danger. Unlike Isaac who saw Spirits as toys, puppets and test subjects for him to achieve his demonic goals, Elliot saw Spirits just as normal beings like you and me, knowing the deadly consequences when a Spirit inverted into Demon Kings. One of his major goals was to make every Spirits to understand love and feel themselves of being loved so that they could be peaceful among humanity. Throughout the story, Isaac Westcott is a depraved nihilistic person who kills millions for "fun", turns everything into pure chaos; while Elliot Woodman is a pacifist who fights for good, freedom, justice, peace and never surrender to corruption. Eventually, Elliot gave his own life for the sake of the Multi-Universe and he will always being remembered as a hero. '''''Elliot represents might and shows that even elderly people can die and fight for the people around them. * The incorruptive Ultimate Detective of Global Pact Defense, Kyouko Kirigiri is the most known and famous detective of the world but later becomes a war hero who saved the world twice from Eckidina KnightWalker and B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and was recognized as one of the warriors who saved the human race. Kyouko was born as a prodigy child and was always fan of Sherlock Homes' works. When Kyouko lost her parents in an accident, she did not let herself be defeated and continued her journey in solving murder cases and arrested thousands of criminals and evildoers all over the world, bringing justice and hope to many cities. One of Kyouko's best deeds was when she stopped Sonia Nevermind and her insane grotesque slaughter that haunted Tenguu City for weeks and when she fought alongside the Team Witness against the insane Michael Langdon, stopping Michael from bringing the Hell on Earth. But what made Kyouko one of the most lovely detectives out there was her patience and warm heart that forgave the worst types of humans in history, with the very exception of Eckidina KnightWalker and Michael Langdon. Even when Junko Enoshima and The Fallen's Essence tried to bring her to despair, Kyouko continued to fight unconscious with her own fists, the only thing that keep her standing was her will and hope. Between all heroes of the storyline, Kyouko is the most realistic person and the person who deserves more recognition for her determination...'' And above all, she is the representation of "breaking the Homosexuality taboo" and shows that your sexual choose does not interfere in your person. Even after her death, the last Earthlings build their civilization and created many monuments for her, so the mankind will never forget the woman who saved the Earth from Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant. * Being a blood-thirsty vilginate does not mean falling into a corruptable state, and Maria Arzonia is an example of this. Being an illegimate child suffering abuse from her three brothers loyal to Mafusa Gang, Maria hated their family's so-called "family buisness" - arson and bombing - to her three brother's dismay. The only family in her eyes was her mother, her godmother (Vento of the Front) as well as her childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki, before Mikan fell into despair. Maria was shocked by the news of Mikan falling into despair but still being friendly to her, hoping to find security from her and making Mikan back to her pleasant and caring personality. After a huge amount of job given by a disguised Michael Langdon came in front of the door of Arzonia Family, the three brothers were tempted, but after one of them had died, the rest of two tried to force Maria into burning the properties belonged to the entire Peace Foundation or being a streetwalker. Being a self-honored girl, Maria had to accept the offer and tried to make her brothers pleased and admire her even if she knew the consequences will be bad. However, her self guilty-concience after accidentally killing a holy knight drove her to leave her brother and the criminal life of being a Mafusa Gangster. However, she was unfortunately being caught and suffered from abuse, eventually snapped and burned her abusive brothers alive... before praying to Virgin Mary to take the blame on herself, not to others. Then, trying to protect the world, she became a vengeful vilginate and saved hundreds of children from Johan Liebert's minions, but eventually she was attacked by Michael Langdon and suffered from a serious disfigurement, eventually ending up becoming a Cyborg. However, the memories of her good side never died out and eventually broke free from Eckidina's control. Seeing herself ended up becoming a ruthless killer and madwoman, Maria eventually sacrifised herself to stop Aleister Crowley's plan of killing Acqua of the Back, the man who tried to capture her, and became a pure-hearted spirit to the higher existence. She later helped Katarina going through Michael Langdon's illusion despite difficulties. 'Maria represents bravery as well as revolutionary mind, being a well-intentioned extremist who only tried to make the world a better place instead of hurting others for sheer fun.' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow ''There were demons and then there were angels, there were monsters and then there were heroes trying to stop them. Despite being a dark fantasy story full of complicated characters as well as demonic fiends, the '''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow' storyline also featured many incorruptable characters due to their kind nature.'' * Ichabod Crane, the main protagonist of the entire storyline, is the First Witness in the Biblican prophecy as well as a duty driven man ever since he was young. First fought for the British Army, Ichabod was highly disturbed by the diablolical tyranny committed by the British Army so that he had a change of heart, and soon he joined Washington to fight for Patroits and freeing the slaves and oppressed citizens in colony. While being captured, Ichabod was forced by General William Howe to gave him the names of every single colonial spies in exchange of being pardoned. Despite being tempted by the offer for a very short while, Ichabod immediately made a noble choice to refuse Howe's request, and yet the feeling of guilt always haunted him, even to the point of horror due to the fact that he was once near the point of no return. Later, under Washington's order, Ichabod was on a mission to assassinate Howe, but with respected to his former master, Ichabod first mercifully pleadged Howe to leave Manhattan before Howe refused to do so - much to his dismay. When Benedict Arnold became a turncoat, Ichabod deduced that Arnold was tempted by the evil forces and start viewing Arnold's betrayl as a sad event he tried to avoid for all his life. After the attack of the Horseman against the Van Tassel family, Ichabod had made a wrong judgement but soon came to rescue his wife and friends as soon as the truth was unfold, eventually sacrifising his own life to defeat the Horseman... for the first time. After being revived with the Horseman 232 years after his demise, Ichabod teamed up with Abbie Mills and raced against time to save his beloved wife, Katrina, even knowing the risk it might take. After knowing his son, Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish, became the Horseman of War due to being greatly manipulated by Moloch, despite what his son had done, Ichabod denied Abbie's order to slay Henry. Instead, Ichabod pleadged Henry to leave Moloch, take his own life and leave others alone so that Henry could find peace, and his attitude was the polar opposite of Moloch who treated Henry as a expendable pawn and let him fight the Witnesses to death. Ichabod's heroic deeds even made a corrupted Henry to forgave his parents he had been hated for more than two centuries, making Henry to defeat Moloch and saving others. Being a soldier, Ichabod knew the right thing to do to save the entire world, in contrast to Abbie & Jenny whose emotions nearly blinded their judgements. Ichabod represent noble duty, conscience as well as benevolence who will never intends to fail his friends, family and the world. * Being someone so self-restraint who was even too afraid to take a bite of a candy apple, Sister Mary Eunice is the Big Good of the storyline and one of the most selfless spirit guides in the story. Being a kind, naive and pleasant nun, Mary Eunice had a natural beauty as well as an ability to please everyone. Her mentor, Sister Jude, cared for Mary Eunice very much despite being strict to her, and she had saw her naive personality as purity, a purity full of selfless virtue which had even moved the cruel and sadistic Dr. Arthur Arden, a former Nazi mad scientist, making him to fall in love with her. Sadly, her purity caused her disastrous effect when a Devil invaded Braircliff and posssessed her, trying to use her purity as a shield and twisting her personality, trying to the rule asylum and even the entire Catholic Church, breaking Sister Jude's mind, flirting with Dr. Arden (to his sheer anger) and using Oliver Thredson (Bloody Face) as a psychological doctor to taunt Lana Winters... During this time, the real Mary Eunice felt those horrid torments and was tormented that even she tried to kill herself since she was too weak. Eventually, breaking the Devil's control, Sister Mary Eunice used the last ounce of her sanity to release her soul from the Devil, becoming a wiser soul guide who built the Team Witness and fought against the Tribulations. Being the good counterpart of many other villains, Sister Mary Eunice is selfless, helpful as well as encouraging. In The Corbin Files, when Katarina Couteau and her friends came into the past, Sister Mary Eunice became their guide "if her Red Haired Demon commands". She is also awared of the situation, knowing what was the best choice if she had to make one, so she refused a Hexemeister agent's request to make Katarina staying in Sleepy Hollow, knowing the red haired warrior was the key person who will stop Eckidina KnightWalker from destroying the world in future. Always refusing to succub to failure, Sister Mary Eunice encouraged Katarina whenever she lost the hope, cheered Katarina up whenever she fell depressed, and she was always came to help Katarina out as long as she existed in existence, eventually gaining Katarina's respect. In the eyes of Katarina and Ichabod, Sister Mary Eunice is like a helpful guide, a kind mentor, a true angel as well as a friend in need - therefore a friend indeed. Like Monsignor Howard said, the Devil shall never defeat Mary Eunice since her purity was still inside and was never tarnished despite all the Devil's horrid deeds. Sister Mary Eunice represent purity, honesty, self-restraint as well as a will to fight against anything that was endangering people she cared of. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Likable Characters Category:Individual Articles on Tropes Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739